disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
Isabella Garcia-Shapiro is the neighbor and best friend of Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. She lives in Danville on Maple Drive, across from Phineas and Ferb's house, with her mother, Vivian Garcia-Shapiro. She has a huge crush on Phineas (though he doesn't seem to notice it) and spends most of her days participating or helping with his and Ferb's projects. She also spends time trying to earn Fireside Girls patches. She is also great friends with the members of her troop in the Fireside Girls. Biography Isabella Garcia-Shapiro was born of a Hispanic mother and a Jewish-American father. At some point in her life, she met and befriended Phineas and Ferb (with the former becoming her crush). She also joined the local troop of Fireside Girls, and became the troop leader. Isabella lives in Danville on Maple Drive, across from Phineas and Ferb with her mother, Vivian Garcia-Shapiro. She spends most of her days participating or helping with their many projects. She also spends time caring for her dog Pinky or trying to earn Fireside Girls patches. She is also great friends with the members of her Fireside Girls troop, Gretchen, Milly, Ginger, Katie, Holly, and Adyson. Personality Isabella is happy, fearless, sweet, caring and spirited, eager to help with any of Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas. Most of the time it's for patches, or simply because she has a crush on Phineas. She is mostly optimistic, but she also cares for, and worries about people at times. Being the leader of Fireside Girls 46231, she has fantastic leadership and organizational abilities, though she'll follow Phineas's orders as well. Isabella can get a little jealous and frustrated at some "thing" (Meap) or someone that Phineas gives a lot of attention. Isabella has shown at least twice that she has a devious streak, taking advantage of a situation to her the own benefit. These instances include her immediately jumping on Baljeet's wager of squid versus Buford. She also buys a play with the carny Shady Joe when the bowling ball knocks down all the pins (along with the stand), although Shady Joe is cheating by having the pins taped onto the shelf. Background Information * She is an excellent singer (City of Love, S'winter, Yellow Sidewalk, Gitchee Gitchee Goo, In the Mall and many others). * She can whistle with two fingers. ("S'Winter") * She is named after series creator Dan Povenmire's oldest daughter who loves the show and enjoys that Isabella is named for her.http://blog.al.com/entertainment-press-register/2008/05/disney_animator_sees_summers_i.html * Isabella owns roller skates. (Bowl R-Rama Drama) * Isabella has a pool in her backyard. (Ready for the Bettys, Day of the Living Geletin) *Isabella has a chihuahua named Pinky who is revealed to be a secret agent in the O.W.C.A. like Perry. ("Journey to the Center of Candace", "Comet Kermillian", "Interview With a Platypus", "Day of the Living Gelatin", "Hide and Seek", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap.") *Isabella could be descended from a girl that looks exactly like her, who was friends with Dr. Phineastein and Ferbgor. ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein") *Isabella can play the tambourine, ("The Fast and the Phineas", "Don't Even Blink" and in other episodes.) the trumpet, ("Don't Even Blink") the guitar and the keytar. ("Tip of the Day", "Gaming the System", "Oh, There You Are, Perry" and in other episodes.) *Her mother calls her "Isa" for short. This is a common shortening of her name in many Spanish-speaking countries. ("Hide and Seek") *Sometimes in the series, her signature look and her Fireside Girl uniform switch clothes on occasions. ("Flop Starz", "The Fast and the Phineas", "Candace Loses Her Head") and others. *She is the leader of Fireside Girls Troop 46231. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap"). *There is now plenty of evidence that Isabella is at least part Jewish. Her last name is Shapiro, traditionally a Jewish name. She has a mirror in her room that has a Star of David frame; this is a common symbol for Judaism. Also, Isabella's mother, Vivian Garcia-Shapiro, went to a Mexican-Jewish Cultural Festival and often uses Yiddish phrases. Isabella says she celebrates Hanukkah instead of Christmas. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Picture This", "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") *She is able to tell when someone else says her catchphrase, "Whatcha doin'?", even when she is not near the person. She gets very upset if someone says it except for Phineas, ("I Scream, You Scream", "At the Car Wash", "That Sinking Feeling") and she does not let anyone say it to Phineas. ("Out of Toon", "Suddenly Suzy"). She also feels a disturbance whenever somebody else says it. ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"), Baljeet says it once to Phineas, but Isabella was not around and he said, "I sounded just like Isabella" ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama"). *She is a strong girl as she is seen that she can hold Phineas in her hands ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"), can actually hurt Buford (a very tough bully) just by elbowing him ("Out of Toon "), can lift a book that is much larger than her ("Fireside Girl Jamboree"), with Baljeet's help, lift the seats from the Sun-Beater 3000 onto the paper airplane and is seen breaking a pencil ("Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You!"). *Isabella knows how to drive a van ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") and a jet ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"), but she agreed with Phineas that she was too young to drive ("The Secret of Success"). *She is the only one of Phineas and Ferb's main group of friends that hasn't been seen at a younger age yet. *She knows a lot about cars and engines ("The Fast and the Phineas", "The Secret of Success"). *She can use a much deeper voice, which can scare an unprepared hearer. ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World") *She can dance well, almost based on her voice actress. ("Robot Rodeo") She has also danced in "Put That Putter Away", "Day of the Living Gelatin", "Spa Day", "Fireside Girl Jamboree", and other episodes. *When her hair is exposed to humidity, it frizzes. ("Robot Rodeo") *She seems to have an obsession with horses, especially brightly coloured ones or unicorns. ("The Magnificent Few", "Hail Doofania!", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Ain't No Kiddie Ride") *She is a very fast runner. ("Candace Loses Her Head", "Journey to the Center of Candace") *She reads the newspaper ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "The Beak"). *She has been seen without her bow on a few occasions: as a pirate in The Ballad of Badbeard, as a "ninja of love" in the performance of "You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart" ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"), in a horse costume ("Got Game?"), wearing a fedora ("The Beak"), in foreign costume during the song "Bouncin' Around the World" as well wearing a beret in "City of Love" ("Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You!"). There was one day where Isabella never wears her bow ("The Beak"). (Of course, it may be under her hat). *She gets jealous when all credit or attention is taken away from her. ("The Chronicles of Meap", "That Sinking Feeling", "We Call it Maze") *She has kind of a short temper. This was showed in various episodes including "Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You!" when she broke her pencil out of anger. *She owns a Mindy doll. ("Picture This") Gallery IsabellaOnPhone.jpg|Isabella in her Fireside Girl uniform IsabellaSwimsuit.jpg|Isabella in her red swimsuit IsabellaInSwimsuit.jpg|Isabella in her pink swimsuit IsabellaAyeAye.jpg|Isabella in a sailor suit PhineasIsabella1.jpg|Isabella with her crush Phineas IsabellaBallgown.jpg|Isabella in a ballgown (after being zapped by Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Ballgowninator ray). PhineasIsabella46.jpg|Isabella and Phineas dancing and smiling at each other Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Singing Characters Category:Heroines Category:Scouts Category:Characters in Disney parks